Many everyday articles having a battery or other equipment supplying an electric charge, such as a pen lamp with illuminator, various motor driven or power controlled toys, and many operating tools, instruments and meters, need an electric switch that has simple structure, dependable function, and low cost. In the past, sliding electric switches have frequently been adopted, but such switches may fail to operate after a short time of use due to unreliable functionality. Pushing electric switches have also been used, but they often fail to work due to loose contacting. Rotating electric switches are known, but in the past, the structure and function of these switches have been unstable and unreliable. One kind of pushing switch for pen lamps disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 94210853 can be easily handled with a single hand, but its structure was very complicated and required a complex assembly process. A type of knob switch for a pen-shaped flashlight is disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 91223503, but also suffers from shortcomings, such as a less reasonable structure, less convenience for operating, and unreliable functionality.